Turning to You
by Selphie T
Summary: Squall meets a mysterious girl and decides to leave Balamb...R&R..pWeAsE! i need to knoe what you think about it


TURNING TO YOU..  
Part I  
  
**disclaimer: yeah um...all ff8 characters belong to squaresoft (except for the few characters like Saffron..who were just made up =D) and stuff like dat...don't sue me  
  
The poem in this fic is by ME! =P belongz to me!~u can use it if u want,juss like dun be a Grinch and give me some credit! =D  
bytheway, words w/ all capital letters are like, italics. they're emphasized =)  
  
First chapter...Squall's POV  
  
  
~*All the sorrow all the pain inside...  
All the misery I've tried to hide...  
  
SQUALL  
  
"Hey, Squall!" someone's voice yelled from down the hall. It was a girl, with long black hair and bright hazel eyes. She ran over to me, and then stopped, catching her breath. "You ARE Squall, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," I said.  
  
"You need to get out of here," she said, suddenly lowering her voice.  
  
"Um, what?" I asked.  
  
"You need to leave Balamb," she told me again.  
  
"But why?" i asked.  
  
"I can't really tell you. Just that--" she began. But then she peered behind my shoulder and a weird look crossed er face. She quickly closed her mouth and said. "I gotta go."  
  
She ran off in the direction she had come. I found it a little strange that she left like that. And what had she been looking at? I turned around and saw--ugh---Seifer standing behind me..Is that what made her run off?  
  
"Making new friends?" Seifer commented.  
  
"What?" I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't even know her name."  
  
Seifer shrugged and turned away. "What did she tell you, Squall?" he asked, with a chilly tone of voice, his back still turned to me.  
  
I was surprised that he had called me by my actual name for once, and not something stupid and annoying like "Puberty-Boy".   
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"Come on, she told you something," Seifer said. He turned and looked at me with a cold glare in his eyes. He took his gunblade, which he had with him, and pointed the tip so it barely touched my chest. "WHAT, Squall, did she tell you??"  
  
His voice was demanding and fierce..*evil*. "Seifer!" Quistis's voice rang through the hallway. "You know weapons aren't allowed on school grounds!"  
  
Seifer turned around, withdrawing his gunblade. He didn't say anything. "Whatever," he finally muttered as he walked away.  
  
Quistis shook her head in disappointment, but not disbelief. I stood silently, still a little shaken-up from the little chat with Seifer. "Squall," Quistis said. "You look so pale. What's wrong?"  
  
"Um...nothing," I lied. "I'm gonna be in my dorm."  
  
I walked off, leaving Quistis looking after me in concern. I didn't want to drag her into anything that wasn't her problem. I caused enough trouble for Quistis as it was...and sometimes I felt pretty guilty for making things so hard on her. I walked in eerie silence to my dorm, wondering what that girl had meant when she had told me to leave Balamb.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
~*All the tears that I've shed  
Lying alone, wide awake on my bed  
  
  
"You have to get out of here.." the girl that had appeared earlier came again. This time though, instead of a Balamb student uniform, she was wearing regular clothes--a white, sleeveless dress. A pink flower was tucked neatly into her black hair.   
  
Suddenly, I appeared standing before her, dressed in a SeeD uniform. "Why do you keep asking me to go?" I asked her.  
  
She didn't reply. Suddenly, Seifer popped up behind her and grabbed her arm. Seifer pulled her away, twisting her arm. She writhed in pain, but managed to shout, "Go, Squall! Leave!" before the images blurred and everything vanished. I woke up, wide-eyed and in a cold sweat. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.  
  
I realized it was all just a dream, I was in my room in Balamb Garden, by myself. The eerie silence and darkness of my bedroom had never seemed so empty to me, but right now, I felt like I needed to get out. I put on a jacket and left my room, heading outside. It wasn't past curfew yet, so I could still go out without getting in trouble. I found myself in the Quad, sitting by myself, feeling the cool night breeze blow against my hair. What's her name? I wondered. Why does she want me to leave?  
  
In the distance, I saw a figure... a girl. I squinted to see who it was. She was wearing a long white jacket and had wispy black hair. It was HER. She stared at me coolly, and said nothing, but her face said everything. She didn't call out to me, tell me to go, but her eyes said what her lips did not. I feared that Seifer would jump out any moment and seize her, but he did not. Finally, she turned and left, and I headed back into my dorm.  
  
Her face, her hair, everything about her--there was SOMETHING about her. Something that made me want to listen to her, and leave Balamb like she had told me to.  
  
So I decided...I should. I took my gunblade and I left my dorm once again. I managed to sneak out of the Garden without getting caught by anyone and crept out into town. Balamb was dark and silent. Most of the residents were asleep in their homes. I didn't know where to go. I guess it was pretty stupid of me to leave the Garden--where I was safe and secure--and venture out on my own. I wasn't ready...  
  
I hesitated, before finally turning around and preparing to leave the town and go back to the Garden....  
  
When I saw HER again. "What do you want with me?" I asked her.  
  
"Is that what you really want to know?" she asked me. "No, you want to know what you're doing here...why you decided to listen to me..if you're ready to be on your own..."  
  
I was surprised at how right she was. Everything she had just said was everything i REALLY wanted to know...  
  
"What's your name?" I managed to ask her.  
  
"Saffron," she replied. "You think you've made the wrong decision, leaving everything you have to go off on your own...But maybe it's for the best..don't you think?  
  
She walked towards the hotel, but instead of going inside, she continued on past it. She didn't tell him to follow her, but for some reason, he did anyway...   
  
"Why are you following me?" she asked. But her question seemed rhetorical, like she didn't expect an answer. "Do you think you can find an answer to all your questions in me?"  
  
"Yes," I said without thinking.  
  
  
WELL, that's it! I was bored once again~as always~tell me what you think? I'm gonna work on a part 2 


End file.
